Discography
thumb|300px|right|Rush's 1st single:side A Full albums as a band These are Rush's albums, and songs, in order. *'Rush ' #Finding my way #Need some love #Take a friend #Here again #What your doing #In the mood #Before and after #Working man *'Fly By Night ' #Anthem #Best I Can #Beneath, between, & behind #BY-tor and the Snow dog #Fly by Night #Making memories #Rivendell #In the End *'Caress of Steel ' #Bastile Day #I Think I'm Going Bald #Lakeside Park #The Necromancer #The Fountian Of Lamneth *'2112 ' #2112 #A Passage To Bangkok #The Twilight Zone #Lessons #Tears #Something For Nothing *'All the World's a Stage (live)' #Bastile Day #Anthem #Fly By Night/In The Mood #Something for Nothing #Lakeside Park #2112 #By-Tor & The Snow Dog #In The End #Working Man/Finding My Way/Drum Solo #What You're Doing *'A Farewell to Kings ' #Farewell to Kings #Xanadu #Closer to the Heart #Cinderella Man #Madrigal #Cygnus X-1 Book I: The Voyage thumb|300px|right|Rush: Hemispheres: Circumstances *'Hemispheres' #Cygnus X-1 Book II: Hemispheres #Circumstances #The Trees #La Villa Strangiato *'Permanent Waves' #The Spirit of Radio #Freewill #Jacob's Ladder #Entre Nous #Different Strings #Natural Science *'Moving Pictures' #Tom Sawyer #Red Barchetta #YYZ #Limelight #The Camera Eye #Witch Hunt (Part III of "Fear") #Vital Signs *'Exit Stage Left (Live)' #The Spirit of Radio #Red Barchetta #YYZ #A Passage to Bangkok #Closer to the Heart #Beneath, Between & Behind #Jacob's Ladder #Broon's Bane #The Trees #Xanadu #Freewill #Tom Sawyer #La Villa Strangiato ________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|300px|right|First single side B: Can't Fight It Singles *Not Fade Away Side A: Not Fade Away (cover) Side B: Can't Fight It _________________________________________________________________________________ Solo Projects Geddy Lee ''' *My Favorite Headache (released in 2000) #My Favorite Headache #The Present Tense #Window to the World #Working at Perfekt #Runaway Train #The Angels' Share #Moving to Bohemia #Home on the Strange #Slipping #Still #Grace to Grace '''Alex Lifeson thumb|right|300px|Alex Lifeson's & Strip and go Naked *Victor Neil Peart *Pieces of Eight *Momo's Dance Party _________________________________________________________________________________ thumb|300px|right|From bootleg: unreleased Fancy Dancer Trivia (did you know...?) What You're Doing wasn't on the original cd rerelease of "All The World's a Stage" due to the cd's limit of how much can be stored on them. When the remastered version came out, cds could hold more data, allowing them to include it. Their first album, Rush, was the only one not to feature Neil Peart at the drums. Neil Peart's Pieces of Eight ''was included with an issue of ''Modern Drummer. Geddy Lee's'' My Favorite Headache came out during Rush's temporary break-up after tragic events that befell Neil Peart. ''Moving Pictures is currently Rush's best selling album. The bootleg album, Fifth Order of Angels, ''is currently the only known recording of ''Garden Road ''and ''Fancy Dancer. - It is also the earliest surviving recording of Neil at the drums while with Rush. Their single, Not Fade Away, includes 2 of their 3 songs that were released as singles, but never rereleased on cd. Exit Stage Left is the only album to include Broon's Bane. -Broon's Bane was used as an intro to The Trees.